Of Bets and Relationships
by Ghoul'sBestFriend
Summary: They're just boys, on a bet of who can make a girl fall for them and date them for one month as a joke. But who knew it would feel so much more than a bet? They're just girls, trying to make a group of players get a taste of their own medicine by pretending to have fallen for them and date them in less than a month. But who knew it would backfire greatly? AU-ish setting.
1. The Bet

**A/N: I know I promised I wouldn't write any more stories until my existing ones are complete. But screw it I'm having writer's block with the others (Especially Replaced!).**

 **This is loosely based on 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 days'. Just loosely though. Y'know, both the Winx and the Specialists have bets or deals with the goal completely opposite the other. With the Winx having a deal of pretending to fall in love and date the Specialists in less than a month (A day before their graduation) so that the Specialists will have a taste of their own medicine by breaking the heartbreakers' hearts. And the Specialists making one last bet about making a girl fall in love with them, date said girl for at least a month (on the day of the graduation), and then break up with her in the worst way possible. So yeah, this will be one crazy story.**

 **This is somewhat AU-ish. The Winx and the Specialists haven't met yet, okay maybe they did a couple of times, but they were not really interested at each other at the time.**

 **By the way, some of you may hate me for this; but I used Nex this time instead of Nabu. I dunno, Helia and Timmy, maybe even Sky, are already OOC as it is with this plot. I think Nex would fit in this role more than Nabu to be honest. But I still prefer Nabu with Layla instead of Nex, tbh. But I won't really care as long as she's happy with him. So yeah, Nabu is not in this story (...or is he?)**

 **Warning: The characters might be OOC. And since this is a Rated T fic, there are some nasty words that are not suitable for younger audiences. Reader discretion advised.**

* * *

"Man, I'm bored." Riven complained to his friends, the Specialists, as he leaved back on the armchair he's currently sitting in.

"You're not the only one." Sky spoke, not looking up from his magazine as he flipped a page. "We should do something, anything."

Brandon looked up from his phone at this with a smirk on his face, having something in mind. "A bet, perhaps?"

"But we already finished the last one yesterday." Timmy complained. "And I think Mackenzie somehow wants to kill me next time she sees me." He shuddered at the thought of his latest ex-girlfriend attempting to murder him the next time they meet.

"Oh, screw them." Riven waved the thought of their ex-girlfriends wanting to kill them for what they've done. "They're not worth shit, anyway. I already got bored with Melanie in less than 2 days."

"Timmy's right," Helia spoke, looking up from his drawing book. "I don't think I can break another girl's heart just because of some bet."

"What's that? Is that a chicken, I hear?" Riven asked sarcastically with a smirk, trying to offend both Timmy and Helia. It wasn't long until he tried to imitate chicken noises. Seeing them unconvinced, he stopped with a scowl.

"Oh come on, Helia." Brandon says, nudging the long-haired Specialist's shoulder. "It's just some girl, they'll get over it eventually."

Helia thought about it for a moment, before shaking his head. "No. I think it's time for us to take dating a bit seriously, we're graduating in a month from now and we're still acting like freshmen. Love is not a game, and girls should not be played with."

"Helia, don't be such a killjoy, bro." Nex says, "At first, you're willing to go with these bets, and now you're telling us to mature up a bit?"

"Aww, is it because you found your special girl?" Riven fake cooed, "Tell us, Helia, who's the lucky girl?"

Helia frowned at this, offended. "It's nothing like that at all."

"Oh yeah?" Riven said as he grabbed Helia's drawing book away from him, despite Helia's protests, and smirks at seeing a drawing of a girl. "Who's this, then?"

"Isn't that girl from the Winx Club?" Timmy asked, adjusting his red-rimmed glasses to get a better look.

"The hell's a Winx Club?" Riven questions quite rudely. It was not like he's completely clueless about this 'Winx Club', it just sounds very familiar yet he is unable to fully recall.

"Oh yeah, I remember them." Sky recalled, "They are those Alfea girls that saved the Magical Dimension dozens of times. I think we've met them a couple of times, I don't remember."

"The Winx, huh..." Brandon pondered, rubbing his chin as if to think about it. "There are six of them, right?"

"Yes..?" Timmy responded hesitantly, he did not like where this is going. "If I'm correct, there's Princess Bloom of Domino, Princess Stella of Solaria, Princess Layla of Tides, Flora of Linphea, Musa of Melody, and Tecna of Zenith."

"Aha!" Brandon exclaimed, having a new idea. "How about one last bet?" He says, particularly to Helia.

"We're listening..."

"Same old, same old bet, y'know how it works, make a girl fall in love with you, date said girl for at least a week- wait no," Brandon paused for a moment to think about it. "They're seniors like us, right?"

"From what I remember, yes." Timmy answered, bringing out a device of some sort. "Also, I've managed to add one of them as my friend in Magixbook and they're all pretty much single. I'm going to message her."

"So we're pretty much graduating at the same day..." Brandon thought, remembering the time that Red Fountain and Alfea had a joint graduation. "Alright guys, let's change the week to one month, y'know, make the girl fall in love with you, date her until our graduation. There, you break up with her in the worst timing possible. The one who makes a girl fall in love with them first and breakup with them at the worst timing possible will win."

"That's just horrible." Riven commented, shaking his head. Before smirking, "I love it."

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Brandon asked as he stood up, "Let's go!"

"I'm not sure about this, guys..." Helia trailed off, "This wasn't what I meant earlier."

"Oh come on, aren't you glad this will be the last bet, ever, I might add?" Brandon questions, "One last bet. The bet that ends it all. Aren't you up for that?"

The long-haired Specialist looked hesitant. He looked over to the other guys. Sky, Riven, and Nex nodded eagerly, while Timmy just shrugged. "Fine." Helia sighed in defeat after Brandon and the other guys, with the exception of Timmy, had given him the infamous puppy dog eyes for some odd reason. "As long as this is the last one."

"Yeah, yeah." Riven waved it off as he and the guys went out of their common room and to their Wind Riders. "Here's to one last bet!"

"Yeah!" The other guys cheered as they sped off to Alfea School for Fairies, where the Winx, their last victims of their 'bets', will be. But little did they know, that they will also be victimized themselves.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said, the characters are OOC! I can't believe this. I am so ashamed of myself. But whatever.**

 **The Winx will be featured on the next chapter. And that's when this messy excuse of a story starts, so stay tuned!**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	2. Payback

_Hey beautiful ;)_

 _You must be made of uranium and iodine because all I can see is U and I together ;)_

"Blocked." Tecna sighed as she blocked the mysterious 'friend' on her Magixbook that kept harassing her with cheesy pick up lines and winky faces all of a sudden. "But before that..." Tecna mumbled as she typed up a comeback.

 _But if you look on a keyboard, you'll see it says the same thing except "JK" is just underneath U and I. ;)_

"Okay, now you're blocked." Tecna said with a smirk as she pressed the block button.

"Who's blocked?" Musa asked, curiously peering over her best friend's shoulder. "Oh, burn!" She cheered after she managed to get a good glance on their conversation before the technology fairy had actually blocked the person. "Who was that? He clearly needs an ice for that burn!"

"The same guy who played with multiple fairies' hearts for the sake of entertainment along with his friends." Tecna rolled her eyes. Even though she acted like she didn't know that man; she clearly remembers that man from anywhere, and let's just say she very much dislikes him.

"Oh, so they're at it again." Layla muttered bitterly. "And one of them is trying to get you?" She asked in disbelief to Tecna, who shrugged.

"Pfft. They wish." Stella scoffed, looking up from the fashion magazine as she rolled her eyes. "If they mess with one of us, they are basically messing with all of us!"

"How cool it would be if they even try to get us though." Bloom mused, "I mean, with all the fairies that they have messed with all these years, we could very much teach them a lesson by pretending to be their victims and then slowly make them fall for us, before BAM! Breaking up with them before they could."

"Not a bad idea, B." Musa agreed, "But maybe Tec here is the only one being targeted..."

"Not really, girls..." Flora sighed, waving around a letter of some sorts with a heart sticker. "One of them managed to write me this poem... though I admit it's really sweet, it's creepy at the same time. How he...included an almost perfect sketch of me." She held up a drawing that consisted of a sketch of her.

The girls gasped at this as they grabbed the poem and the drawing away from the nature fairy's hands. "Stalker alert!" Stella exclaimed as she kept glancing between Flora and the drawing- oh how...perfect the drawing looked. It was impressive, but creepy at the same time.

Musa's eyes kept getting wider and wider as she kept reading the poem. She had to admit; it was well written and was very creative. But what made her gasp was the note at the end. "Girls, you need to see this!"

The girls, confused as to why the musical fairy was being so panicky, gathered around her to see what was written. They gasped.

 _'Me and my friends, the Specialists, are looking forward to see you and your friends, The Winx. Please meet us at your school courtyard at 4:30 pm.'_ Stella had read out loud, but later became silent from shock.

"They're targeting _all of us_?!" Musa almost shrieked, "What the hell?!"

"Errm, who knows?" Flora shrugs, attempting to lighten up the mood. "Maybe they've changed their ways and now they're just trying to date like normal people."

"Pfft. Yeah right." Musa scoffed, "It's like saying that Tecna hates technology, or that Stella isn't going shopping every time we pass by a mall. It's pretty much impossible. They're just bored and they think that they can just play with us like that, how pathetic."

"Well, we can get them a taste of their own medicine..." Layla suggested, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Asked Musa curiously, but pauses for a moment as she knew what the Tides princess had meant. "Oh..."

"What?" Stella asked, confused. "I don't get it..."

Layla groaned at this while the other Winx girls just sighed and shook their heads. "Stell, you know how the 'Specialists' or whatever they call themselves, are one of the biggest players in Magix and how they broke almost all the fairies' hearts around here?"

"Yes! Everyone knows that!"

"And you know how they're planning to victimize us too? Y'know, how they'll plan to make us fall for them and then break our hearts and stuff like that."

"Go on..."

"Well, how about we make their plan backfire?"

"I still don't get it."

The Winx groaned at this as they each slapped their foreheads. "Stella you airhead. What Layla's saying is that if the Specialists goal is to just play with our feelings and cheesy stuff like that, and then date us as a joke, right?"

"Well, yeah. Duh."

"So, we pretend to actually fall for them and also date them, as a joke!" Musa explained as calmly as possible. "And like the guys, we'll try to make them fall for us! Then, we'll break their sorry asses up and almost every fairy victimized by them will cheer since the boys that broke their hearts had their hearts broken, by us!"

"Oh," Stella responded lamely, before thinking about it and getting what the musical fairy meant. "Oh, OH. I get it!"

"Finally!" The Winx sighed in relief. The girls then gathered around the common room in a circle and discussed their plan.

...

"...they're here.." Musa informed her friends with a smirk as she looked down the window, showing six Specialists riding in their Wind Riders approaching the Alfea gates.

"Get ready girls," Bloom announced as she and the Winx stood up, getting ready to go out to meet the Specialists. "This is going to be one long, crazy ride."

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know, I have mixed feelings about this chapter - ah who am I kidding, I think this chapter kinda sucks. But maybe it's because I'm just usually anxious with a low-self esteem. But then again, it depends on perspective.**

 **I know, the characters are OOC, I know, I know. I am very ashamed of myself.**

 **The Winx and the Specialists will be meeting each other in the next chapter. So yeah, stay tuned!**

 **Also, I'd like to thank you for the feedback I got, I mean, I only expected like 5 or less reviews, but wow, it got tripled. I know this isn't probably a lot to some of you, but 15 reviews for a first chapter? Wow. I'm not really one for shoutouts, but thanks to all of you. Thanks to you guys, I now know that I didn't just write this late at night in vain.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	3. Meeting

"They're over there." Brandon informed his friends as he took off his helmet and flipped his hair dramatically for some reason, the other guys did the same, yet again, for some odd reason, probably for show.

"So they did receive Helia's letter..." Riven mused, smirking as his eyes landed on a certain musical fairy. "And they actually fell for it? Pathetic pixies are pathetic."

"They're probably desperate or something." Nex smirked, specifically at a certain Tides Princess.

"How are they all single, anyway?" Brandon asked in disbelief. "I mean, I must admit, they're all pretty hot. Especially that blonde over there."

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Sky announced as he put his helmet on his wind rider. "Role call! I'll take the redhead."

"The hot blonde for me." Brandon smirked and winked at the Princess of Solaria. Brandon would always go for that hot types.

"That Asian girl I guess." Riven shrugged, looking at Musa as she seemed to be...the feisty and hard-to-get type, one of Riven's favorites.

"That pink-haired girl, Tecna." Timmy said, not looking up from his phone as he struggled to be unblocked by Tecna, but no avail. But oh well, he can still talk to her physically.

"I'll take that one, then." Nex shrugged as he pointed at Layla.

The guys then turned to Helia, waiting for him to claim one of the girl, or in their case, claim the nature-loving girl, after all, she was the only one left for the long-haired Specialist to choose. "Fine, I choose Flora." Helia sighed.

"That's the spirit, Helia!" Riven cheers, nudging Helia on the shoulder.

"Okay guys, let's go." Sky said, gesturing them to go as they walked towards the courtyard, where the Winx girls are.

* * *

...

"They're coming over." Stella informed them as she slightly looked up from a magazine she was reading, after spotting 6 Specialists approaching them. "You girls ready?"

The Winx, currently pretending to be busy with something, with Stella reading a magazine, Tecna on her laptop, Musa with headphones covering her ears, Bloom playing with Kiko, Flora pretending to be interested in the magazine Stella was reading, and Layla playing a soccer ball. They nodded and went back to what they're doing, slightly nervous that those 6 Specialists are approaching them. Because even though they know that those boys are nothing but players, they had to admit, they're pretty cute.

"Hey, girls." Brandon greeted the girls, specifically Stella, with a charming smile that any girl would easily fall for.

Stella managed to smile back at him, before turning away from the brunette Specialist, slightly blushing. Great. They have just met in less than 5 minutes and Stella thinks she might have fallen for him already. Curse him and his charming ways.

...

"Oh, hey." Musa greeted them halfheartedly after taking off her headphones, since Stella pretty much failed to greet back. She examined each and every one of the guys, until her azure-colored eyes landed on a certain maroon-haired Specialist, whom she caught staring at her with a smirk. Shoot. Don't tell her that this jerk is after her. It could have been the nerdy guy or that artistic long-haired guy for all she cares, but really? That jerk? But then again, she thought that the nerdy guy is better off with her super-smart best friend Tecna, and the long-haired guy is better off with shy and sweet girl Flora. The dark haired girl sighed, she had no choice, she had to be together with this guy for at least a month. But hey, at least she will get to break his heart, that is, if he even has one.

"Musa, right?" The guy, who Musa recalls as Riven, asked to her. Still with a smirk on his face. Oh how she wanted to violently wipe that off his face.

"What's it to ya?" She spat. Not even 5 minutes have passed and this man is already getting in her nerves, how much more in a month?

Riven frowned, offended. Or at least, he pretended to be offended. "Hey, I'm just asking." He defended, holding his arms up with defense. Seeing the girl with no response whatsoever, he sat down beside her. "I'm Riven." He introduced himself with an innocent smile- or so it looked like one. Apparently, this is one of Riven's infamous routines. Trying to be sweet and innocent at first.

"Musa." The musical fairy muttered, extending her hand out for the maroon-haired Specialist to shake it. Though, she didn't show it, but she knew Riven's techniques and plans. And she had one thing in her mind at this time.

Two can play that game.

...

"Hello," Helia greeted the nature fairy as he approached her, before sitting beside her. "I-uh, heard you got my gifts." He said, referring to that drawing, poem, and letter he made specifically for her.

"Y-yes I did. Thank you, by the way." Flora stammered, nervously playing with her blonde bangs. "I-it was really sweet of you."

"My name is Helia, by the way." Helia said, extending his hand out to shake for her. He was really grateful that she liked his gifts, specifically his drawing and poem. You see, even though Helia had given drawings and poems to his previous girlfriends, those poems were just recycled over and over again and he doesn't really make any effort in drawing. While Flora, on the other hand, is a completely different story. Unlike those girls, Helia was awestruck and amazed at her, Flora of all girls. The poem he had written for her took a week for him to make and he actually tried to make the drawing of her as beautiful and detailed as her.

Flora gladly shook his hand. His palms were sweaty, she noted. But then again, so was hers. So that basically means that they're both nervous. Well, at least their feelings about this situation is mutual. "I-I'm Flora."

"You know, it is a beautiful name." Helia complimented at her, smiling. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Flora blushed at this as she kept on playing with her hair nervously, a habit of hers every time she's either nervous, or extremely flustered, or in this case, both. "W-why thank you."

...

Tecna tried her best to ignore the fact that a certain ginger-haired Specialist had sat beside her, her eyes practically glued on her laptop screen. So far so good. She noted. It has been 3 minutes and 45 seconds since he sat there and so far he isn't interacting with her as he seems busy on his own laptop, trying to figure something out. Now all she needs for him to do is to keep this up until-

 _Ping!_

The technology fairy looked down at her laptop. She had a new message. Tecna checked to see who it is, assuming it is her parents or something, but it wasn't.

 _Timmy of Magix: Hello!_

Shoot. Tecna's eyes slightly widen at this. She thought she already blocked him! She turned to her side, where she assumed Timmy would be. There was absolutely no way he could message her again unless... "How did you-"

"Well, what did you expect from a tech expert like me?" Timmy grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, whistling innocently. Other than playing with girls' hearts, another one of his hobbies include tinkering gadgets and video games.

Well, double shoot. Tecna thought. Associating with an attractive player (at least, in her perspective) is one thing, but a player who is as technologically intelligent as her? Honestly, if they weren't trying to break each other's hearts right now, they'd definitely be a perfect match. Now let's just hope he doesn't like video games, or else, she might actually fall in love with him, and perhaps, vice versa.

...

"Prince Sky of Eraklyon, right?" Bloom asked the blond Prince. After all, she had met him a couple of times already.

"Yeah, but I am going to be King after I graduate though." Sky said, chuckling. "Princess Bloom, correct?"

Bloom nodded, smiling. So far so good. At least the guy that chose her wasn't a jerk. "Yeah, but, you know, not really going to be Queen after this."

"Lucky." Sky sighed. "Being crowned Prince is already stressing enough, how much more if I'm king?"

The Fairy of the Dragon Flame frowned at this, she knew exactly what he meant. She rarely saw her big sister Daphne nowadays because soon, she will be the queen of Sparx. And it just saddens her, but thankfully, Thoren, Daphne's husband, always seemed to be there for her. "Don't worry about it. Maybe your future wife can help you with your duties, and make you happy at the same time."

The blond Specialist looked at the redheaded fairy, unsure if what she said is true or not. "You think?" Seeing her nod, he continued. "But, y;know, who knows? My future wife might be...you."

Bloom mentally rolled her eyes at this. Slim chance. She thought. But really, who knows?

...

"Hey," Nex greeted Layla, sitting beside her. "You must be Princess Layla. I'm Nex."

"Uh, hey." Layla greeted back halfheartedly, trying hard to not roll her eyes. "Nice to meet you, I guess."

"Yeah." Nex nodded, trying to think of something to talk about between them. "So..."

"What are your opinions on arranged marriage?" The dark-skinned fairy suddenly asked. She absolutely hate arrange marriage, mostly because she thinks that her parents will put her into one.

Where the hell did that come from? Nex wondered, before answering. "What are my...opinions on arranged marriage? Well...I think it's kinda old fashioned. I don't think people do it anymore...?"

"I know right?!" Layla exclaimed. "And to believe that my parents will actually get me into one-"

"Wait what?" Nex blurts out in disbelief. "Your parents are putting you in an arranged marriage?"

"Yes! Unbelievable, right?!" Layla ranted. "It's ridiculous! What if I'm marrying a jerk? Or any-" She continued on ranting.

Nex couldn't help but feel bad for the Andros princess. He knew very well that the Royal Family of Andros is very traditional and old-fashioned, but to think that the king and queen will actually put their daughter on an arranged marriage in such a modern world? Unbelievable.

He just hopes that this arrange marriage will go well for Layla.

* * *

 **A/N:I dunno why, but I really like writing this story, you guys.**

 **I hope I didn't make this chapter too bad, well, Bloom and Sky's scene isn't really the best, nor is Layla and Nex's, but still. I'm just really tired right now, it's going to be about 1 am and I still have school tomorrow, so yeah.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. After the First Date

**A/N: Not the best chapter I could write, but hey, an update's still an update, right?**

* * *

"30 more days to go and this stupid deal is over." Layla muttered irritably as she and the Winx walked in the common room of their dorm, exhausted from their day with their new 'boyfriends' at the Magix mall.

After the Winx and the Specialists just talked for about 30 minutes (which felt like an eternity for the girls), Stella had to have a _great_ idea going to the mall, with the boys. Seriously, the guys could have sworn the girls looked like they are about to murder that Solarian Princess.

It was now exactly 10:30 pm, their exact curfew. Though, they're seniors and they're graduating in a month from now, they're not really in the mood to break rules right now. Last time they did was like a living Omega Dimension for them, maybe even worst. Yes, they would know, after all, Tecna did get stuck in it for a brief moment just for her to earn her Enchantix, and trust her, it wasn't a pleasant experience.

"Girls, I don't think I can do this..." Stella admitted as she hid her head on a pillow, trying to get rid of images of a certain brunette Specialist out of her mind. "I think I'm falling for him!"

"Stell," Musa puts a hand on the blonde fairy's shoulder with a serious look. "You're kidding, right?"

Stella shook her head at this, "I'm not sure, but I know I'm falling for him! Maybe not right now, but I know I will eventually! He's so sweet, charming, not to mention cute..."

"Don't forgot that he's going to break your heart if you do that, Stella." Bloom reminded as she sat next to her best friend to comfort her. "He's just pretending, and so should you."

"You should have made him fall for you, not the other way around." Flora points out.

"I know!" Stella wailed, "But making girls fall for him is like his talent or something! And it's definitely working on me! Don't tell me you girls aren't scared of falling for them?!"

Musa scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Why would I fall for a jerk that I know is intending to break my heart?"

"Same." Tecna joined in, her eyes never seemed to leave the screen of her laptop as she frantically typed on her keyboard. "Why would I fall for someone who hacked my computer? Like seriously, I think I'm going to call the police about this. This is a major offense in my realm."

"Why would I fall for some-"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Stella exclaimed, "But still, though. I'm still kind of scared. I think I'm going to, y'know, back out-"

"No you're not." Musa cut her off with a stern look. "Maybe it's just a small crush, Stell. You'll get over it." She paused for a moment. "Don't back out, don't you want to teach him a lesson to not mess with girls?"

"Yeah, but-"

"That's the spirit, Stell!" Bloom cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"...who knew girls have so much energy when it comes to shopping?" Brandon sighed, wiping some sweat off his face as he and the guys made their way into their dorms, somewhat exhausted from their new 'girlfriends' shopping spree (Especially Brandon). "I mean, I know girls love shopping so much and all that. But how Stella managed to go shopping for like 6 hours without any breaks and still not look tired is beyond me."

"Have you even seen how the other girls reacted when Stella said shopping though?" Sky questions with a horrified look. "Bloom looked like she's about to jump at her and skin her alive or something."

"Well, considering the fact of how exhausting and long her shopping sprees are like you say they are, I wouldn't be surprised." Timmy said, adjusting his glasses.

"So," Helia started, trying to change the subject. "Other than shopping, what else did any of you do with them?"

"Well, me and Layla went to the gym," Nex shrugged. "And that's when I found out she was athletic, which isn't that bad. I mean, it's nice to have a competent girlfriend."

"Tecna and I were in the Apple Store checking out technologies and whatnot after I learned that she is, in fact, the Fairy of Technology." Timmy said, "But after an hour, she got bored and said that even her grandmother's gadgets were far more advanced than this and just pretty much left to an arcade without me knowing." He paused for a moment. "Oh, and I think she's pissed at me for hacking her computer, I hope she's not calling the cops. I heard it is a major offense where she's from."

"You already know what I did with her." Brandon sighed. "Seriously, this was more exhausting than our standard Red Fountain training. I wonder what her wardrobe looks like now."

"Musa and I went to the movies, nothing special, right?" Riven asked them, to which they shrug. "Well, we were supposed to watch that new Insidious movie after we found out that we both liked horror movies, but, y'know, believe it or not, we somehow ended up watching... Fifty Shades of Grey. And let's just say that it was really awkward."

That's when the guys started laughing. "Classic."

"Whatever," Riven rolls his eyes, and then looked at Helia. "So, Helia, what'd you do with flower-power girl for the day?"

"Nothing, really." The long-haired Specialist shrugged. "We just talked in a cafe, I drew a portrait of her, we got to know each other, that's all."

"Boriing." Riven yawned, turning to Sky. "What about you, Prince Blondie?"

Sky frowned at Riven's so-called nickname for him, but sighed. "We just hung out in a pizzeria, then we went to a bookstore and a pet store. Nothing much, really."

"So basically," Riven started. "None of us got laid on the first day? Wow, give those girls an award."

"Okay guys," Sky announced, "Even though they've basically had a date with us, none of them seems interested so far. We still have like, 30 days to make them fall for us. How about we'll take our time, y'know, take it real slowly."

"You mean make them fall for us slowly?" Timmy questions, Sky nodded. "Not a bad idea. After all, it might be a slow process, but they'll be falling for us surely."

"So that's the plan." Brandon agreed, even though he knows that Stella might already be head over heels on him. "Make them fall for us, slowly, but surely."

"And let's just hope we'll not fall for them in the process." Nex laughed. Even though what he's saying might turn out true...

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said, not the best chapter. Nothing really happens other than talking so yeah.**

 **By the way, I live in the Philippines so school just starts at June-March whereas summer starts at like April-May. So yeah.**

 **I can't update Replaced or Winx Spies because, well, I hAVE WRITER'S BLOCK. So yeah, feel free for suggestions if you have any. Please.**

 **The next chapters will probably include individual couples, so feel free to suggest any scenes you would like about a certain couple. Okay? Okay. I'm free for ideas.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned!**


	5. Party Coming Up

"Okay, party starts at 8:30 pm tomorrow, be there!" Roxy informed the famous Winx Club as she and the other freshmen got around the Alfea dorms to invite some fairies for their party. The Alfea Freshmen are currently trying to throw an 'end-of-the-school-year' party dedicated to the seniors that will graduate. It has become a somewhat tradition to the Alfea fairies, where at the end of the year, the freshmen fairies get to throw this huge-ass party for the seniors, and the Staff doesn't even have anything to do with it, like, yeah, a teacher or two might attend the party, but they aren't really the ones in-charge. It isn't even compulsory. Plus, the students get to wear everything they want (as long as it's not too revealing) instead of fancy dresses that the usual fairy college requires. Sometimes it might even go too far as a fairy had attended last year wearing only a pink cat onesie. No one even judged her or anything, not even Stella (surprisingly).

"Yeah, sure, got it, Rox." Musa nodded at the animal fairy. Even though Roxy is basically a freshmen, she does hang out with the Winx sometimes. "We wouldn't really miss an awesome party! Especially if it's our last one..." She frowned at the fact that in a month from now, they're officially adults now. But hey, after this, there's still one Alfea party they'll attend left: Prom.

"Err, will there be any alcohol or drugs in this party?" Flora asked cautiously, she knew that alcohol and drugs were prohibited in school campus, but last year, for some reason, someone managed to sneak some in and sabotaged the punch and other snacks. Let's just say many fairies, heroes, wizards, and witches were passed out in the courtyard by the morning. 2 of the Winx members included (cough, Stella and Musa, cough). And yet, the suspect still hasn't been caught.

The pink-haired freshman shook her head at this. She knew about the incident last year; it was quite controversial and she heard fairies talk about from time to time. "I hope not, Flora. But we'll try our best to not let history repeat itself..." She then looked back at her friends, seeing them entering another dorm, "See you at the party, Winx!" She greeted them goodbye as she sped to the dorm that her friends got in.

The Winx waved her goodbye, smiling. After a few minutes, they shut their dorm door and sat on the common room couches and armchairs. "I still can't believe we're seniors now and that this will be like, our last end-of-the-school-year party." Bloom said in disbelief as she shook her head. "It was just like yesterday, the Trix had crashed into our party as freshmen and we had to have a dance off so that they will go away." The Trix were 3 witch sisters that were seniors in the Winx's freshmen days. Honestly, they were nothing but trouble. But thank god they already graduated and had gone to who-knows-where.

"Well, at least we still have prom." Layla shrugged. Prom usually took place at like, the week before their graduation. And it was only exclusive to Juniors and Seniors. Last year, the Winx did, in fact, go to prom. With dates, no less.

Musa frowned at this and wrinkles her nose in disgust. "Ugh, now that I think about it, I can't believe I will have to go my last and supposedly 'memorable' Prom, with _Riven_." She seethed. Still not forgetting the time where they accidentally watched _50 Shades of Grey_ instead of _Insidious: Chapter 3._

"Err, about the party, should we invite the guys, or rather, our _boyfriends_?" Tecna asked, slightly cringing at the 'boyfriend' part. She doesn't know why, but something about dating a shameless player disguised as a geek, just bothers her. Even if the dating part is fake.

"Invite them or don't invite them, it won't matter." Musa shrugged, "They'll still go either way, if you ask me."

"Um, girls?" Stella looked up to her friends with a sheepish look. "Err, since we're off to a party, a special one I might add, uh, can we perhaps, y'know, go SHOP-"

"Stell, NO." The Winx almost shouted sternly before the Solarian princess could even finish her sentence.

Stella pouted at this and starts to wail. "But shopping is literally the only thing I can think of instead of Brandon! Please, please, please, please, please-"

"Well, if it keeps your mind off Brandon..." Bloom trails off. She felt bad for her best friend; not a week as passed and she's already falling for him. Sure, the redhead had found the blond prince quite handsome and charming, but she doesn't feel as if she's falling for him already, at least, not yet.

"Fine, I guess." Layla sighs. It can't be helped, right? At least shopping is better than seeing your friend falling for a player just by thinking about him.

"Yes!" Stella cheered as she sped through the door with the speed of light, maybe faster than that.

The Winx blinked at this, before laughing as they stood up from their seats and followed the sun and moon fairy, with their destination being the mall.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Roxy told me that the party starts at like, probably 8:30 tomorrow." Manuel, a Specialist from Red Fountain, who is also the boyfriend of Roxy, had informed the Specialists. The Specialists were asking the strawberry blond long-haired Specialist about when the annual Alfea 'end of the school year' party. They had always attended parties, whether it's from the Sorcerer's Academy for Wizards, Cloud Tower School for Witches, sometimes even Beta Academy for Fairies, but Alfea School for Fairies is their major target when it comes to girls and parties.

"Is that so?" Brandon smirked. "Perfect timing, if you ask me." He turned to the other guys, who nodded.

"But are you sure the girls are coming though?" Helia questioned.

"Of course they will." Riven shrugged, "I mean, who wouldn't? Even the Witches from Cloud Tower, Wizards from Sorcerer's Academy, and the bratty fairies from Beta are attending. Basically everyone is invited, or at least, that's what I think."

"Well," Nex started, "Why don't we inform the other guys? They might want to come too, you know."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that end was rather uneventful. But whatever. I know nothing much happened here, but still, there are a lot of foreshadowing involved. You'll find out soon enough.**

 **I decided to not make individual pairing chapters, at least, not for now. But there will be individual scenes for the pairings on the next chapter so stay tuned!**

 **I know you're probably asking some things right now, so I'll might as well say this:**

 **Like I said, this is an AU. An Alternate Universe. Wanna know the changes? Here ya go.**

 **1\. Domino was never attacked by the Ancestral Witches so yeah, Bloom never grew up in Earth and knew about her parents in this story.**

 **2\. The Trix might be evil in this story, they're witches after all, but they're not that evil. I mean, yeah, they have nasty attitudes and are always looking for trouble, but they wouldn't really go as far as to try and rule the Magic Dimension. So yeah.**

 **3\. I noticed that Alfea only offers 3 years of fairy education. So in this story, I made it 4. So basically, they're 20 by now.**

 **4\. I also noticed that the Specialists aren't really a year older than the Winx. They're basically the same age (Except Stella). It says so in Wiki, I think. And I think the reason why Timmy is 17 instead of 16 is probably because his birthday is earlier in the year, February.**

 **5\. The Winx have had other handful of boyfriends throughout their years in Alfea.**

 **6\. Manuel is not an OC. He is a character from the comics who happens to be Roxy's love interest.**

 **7\. Sorcerer's Academy for Wizards is obviously a made up school. I don't know, I think Wizards deserve their own school. Plus, this school will have a somewhat role in this story.**

 **That's all for now, folks. Oh, and by the way, OOC means Out Of Character. Speaking of OOC, I'm sorry if the Characters are OOC. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	6. Engagements

**A/N: Haha I'm sorry for not updating this story, it's just that, the pointlessness of life is really getting into me lately. Even I'm doing badly at my stories lately, but oh well.**

* * *

"How many stores have we've been so far?" Musa asked, leaning on a nearby wall for support as she tried to catch her breath from her blonde friend's seemingly endless shopping spree.

"...Approximately 43 of stores, including fast food joints and other stores we and our friends other than Stella are apparently interested in going." Tecna answered, not looking up from her phone, she also seemed to be exhausted.

Musa was about to curse at Stella's shopping energy, but blinked as she realized something, "Wait, aren't there, like, 50 stores here?" They visited at least 86% of the whole mall?

"...Your point?"

The musical fairy just looked at her best friend in disbelief, who in turn, just merely shrugged and turned back her attention to her phone. Musa just shook her head at this and looked around, Flora was nearly passed out, Bloom was already passed out, Stella was paying for her millionth (maybe more) set of clothes, "Wait, where's Layla?"

"Beats me."

* * *

...

A certain wizard with braided hair sighed irritably, rubbing the back of his head as he walked through the rather crowded part of the mall. "Why do I even have to be involved in this mess?" He demanded to no one in particular.

He had recently met up with his parents, only to have a rather bad news coming to him. Well, in his parents' eyes, it's not really that bad, but with him, it's that bad. It's literally going to rip his freedom away from him.

Who cares if he's going to be the future king of his realm? Ruling a realm was the last thing he ever wanted to do with his life.

"An arranged marriage is so last century, who even does those anymore? No one, that's who." He muttered. Again, why does he have to be involved in this? Just because his family is one of the wealthiest around the realm of Tides doesn't mean he has the responsibility of marrying the princess of said realm.

Come to think of it, he hasn't even seen the princess of Tides. The only thing he knew about her was that she went to Alfea and she's around his age, so he wouldn't really worry about a pedophile of some sort, or that if people will accuse him of being a pedophile. But again, that's all he knows. He doesn't even know what she looks like or what's her name, call him uncultured for all he cared.

Is she ugly and desperate that she needed an arrange marriage? Does she have a boyfriend? What's she like?

Well, he'll eventually find out soon, after all, he's engaged to her now.

While he was contemplating on his new engagement, he didn't notice that he was about to bump into a certain fairy.

* * *

...

"Where are they?" Layla muttered irritably as she made her way through a really crowded part of the mall, pushing some people on her way and all that. One minute she was leaning on a wall on some clothing shop with her friends as she nearly dozed off, and when she opened her eyes they were gone to who knows where.

She is so going to kill them after leaving her.

Just as she was about to get out of the said crowd, she was about to sigh in relief when...

"Hey, watch it." A voice, most likely belonging to a man, said irritably.

After Layla managed to regain her footing, she looked up, only to be greeted by a rather...handsome young man. He was around her age, with tanned skin, long, dark brown hair tied into a braid, rather high cheekbones, and sharp, yet bright purple eyes that looked tired for some reason. Judging by his outfit, he looked like a wizard. And she assumed he attended Sorcerer's Academy, a nearby major school for Wizards.

When the tides Princess didn't realize that she was still staring at him for a few seconds now, the wizard just let out a grunt and said, "Excuse me, lady, can you perhaps take a photo instead instead of staring? It will definitely last longer, I assure you."

Layla blinked at this and snapped out of her staring, scowling and pushing him off of her way. "Jerk!" She muttered under her breath.

"Whatever!" He called out as Layla continued to walk away.

As she was walking, looking around for her friends just in case, her phone suddenly rings. Bringing out her phone and checking the caller ID, she blinked.

It was her mom.

Why would her mom call her in a time like this? Hey, it wasn't like she didn't want to talk to her parents, but it was rather odd nonetheless. "Mom?" She called out on her phone.

 _"Why, yes, hello sweetie."_ Her mother, the Queen of Tides, greeted rather cheerfully. Layla figured that she was in a good mood for some reason. _"We have something to inform you."_

Layla blinked a bit at this, "Err, and what is that?" She asked rather hesitantly, the oddly cheerful voice of her mother is making her uneasy. It was like the time her parents announced that she was going to have an arranged marriage, so far, she isn't engaged to anyone, but now...

 _"We found your new fiance!"_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know what to do with my life anymore to be honest, and I have the same feelings towards this story. But oh well, I'll find inspiration eventually. Also, I might release a few new stories soon...don't judge me, it's my way of coping boredom when I'm having writer's block on my other stories.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	7. Party I

**A/N: Yo! Long time no update! But I'm back with this story! So that's something!**

 **This chapter is where the party officially takes place, but I realized that it was way too long so I decided to split into two parts, part 1 will show BxS, SxB, and FxH for now, MxR, TxT, and A/LxN will be shown in the next chapter, so...better luck next time MxR, TxT, and A/LxN fans!**

* * *

"Told you they'd come no matter what." Musa momentarily rolled her eyes as soon as she spotted six familiar Specialists in their Wind Riders arriving at the winged gates of Alfea, along with other witches, wizards, and other Specialists that had just arrived that she couldn't care less about, as her eyes are primarily focused on a certain Specialist with a magenta colored helmet that is jumping off his wind rider along with his friends.

It was now the official 'End-of-the-year' party at Alfea College for fairies. It was about fifteen minutes after the party had started, and the courtyard of the pink, castle-like school was already packed with fairies, some witches, wizards, and heroes alike, and with more arriving; stereos from almost every direction is already blaring loud music; party lights with almost all the colors were bright and roamed around the dance floor; fairies, witches, heroes, and wizards are all mixed in the dance floor, dancing somewhat wildly, while some just stayed in the corners to get some snacks, talk with their friends, or flirt with some people. Some can already tell that this will be the wildest 'end-of-the-year' party to date.

But, of course it would be wild and the one worth attending to, as this would be the last 'end-of-the-year' party for the Winx Club, the most powerful fairies to ever study at Alfea College for Fairies (To which the Winx are still a bit bitter of).

Speaking of the Winx Club, our favorite group of fairies are currently standing by a table filled with snacks, either some glass of punch that may or may not have been spiked, or some finger foods in their hands. It was still 8:45 pm so they figured that the night is too young to get wild, yet. Plus, they were kind of waiting for their 'favorite' Specialists in the whole wide realm...not. But they're technically dating now so it wouldn't really hurt to wait for their 'boyfriends'. They momentarily shuddered at the thought.

The Winx still couldn't believe that they're still going on with this stupid deal...honestly, it's just a waste of time. Getting revenge on a couple of players just because of what they did to other girls...it's just, dumb. They could have had other, better things to do, like...find someone who is really worth spending their time on, someone who totally isn't planning on breaking their hearts, finding someone they can actually fall in love with. Perhaps they will after they're done with the Specialists...or maybe they've already met that certain someone already. Who knows?

"I still can't believe my parents had already matched me up with some stranger," Layla muttered miserably, clutching her cup of punch that may or may not have been spiked with whatever kinds of drugs or alcohol, but she couldn't really care less at this point.

"...I don't think it's right for us to talk about your arranged marriage in this wild party, Layla," Bloom shrugged, looking sympathetically at the princess of Andros/Tides, her voice barely heard from the loud music a stereo nearby is blaring.

Murmurs of agreement were heard from all the girls, even though it was barely heard through the loud music and the loud cheering people. "Maybe we can talk about it in our...SLUMBER PARTY!" Stella gasped excitedly, spilling her drink a bit. "Like, we can have a sleepover tomorrow night and-"

The Winx only laughed lightly at their blonde friend's excited bickering about their newly planned slumber party, "Alright, maybe the arranged marriage thing would wait," Layla smiled, they were right, she shouldn't be worrying about some arranged marriage in their very last 'end-of-the-year' party, it can wait. Plus, she has another guy to deal with right now.

"That's the spirit, Lay!" Musa cheered as she high-fived the princess of Andros/Tides.

But their mini celebration was quickly interrupted as they spotted their six 'favorite' Specialists approach them. "Took them long enough to find us." Musa muttered, taking a sip on her drink. It tasted weird somehow...

"Hey, ladies," Brandon greeted them, as each of the Specialists approached their respective Winx girls. Sky went to Bloom, Brandon went to Stella, Helia went to Flora, you get the point.

But before the Specialists could fully go to their respective Winx girls, the Winx turned to each other for a moment, "Remember girls, don't fall in their trap, AKA fall in love with them, that's exactly what they want us to do, but I know, that we're strong enough to not fall for it," Stella gave off an 'inspiring' speech to the Winx.

Layla momentarily rolled her eyes at this, "Right, says that one who's already falling in their trap."

Stella only scowled at this, while Musa continued on, "Anyway, not only we shouldn't fall in their traps, but let them fall into their own traps. Y'know, let's get a player get played on, by us, obviously."

Before the Winx could talk anymore, the Specialists had already gotten close to them, and in order to not make suspicion, they had to part ways to hang out with the Specialists.

...

"Hey," Sky greeted the redheaded fairy as he stood next to her, casually grabbing a red cup and filling it with red punch. Seeing as Bloom's cup seems to be half-full, or half-empty whatever your perspective is, he offered to refill her cup, to which she refused with a head shake.

The two just mainly stood by each other, leaning on the table full of snacks and drinks as they just looked at the other fairies, heroes, wizards, and witches having a good time.

After the rather awkward moment of silence had become rather unbearable for the blond Specialist, he turned to the redheaded fairy and might as well have small talk. "So...this year's party is pretty wild, huh?"

Bloom only nodded at this, "I know, it's barely even thirty minutes since it started and people are already going crazy."

Sky merely chuckled at her words, "Well, of course it would be wild, after all, who wouldn't go crazy in the last 'end-of-the-year' party of the most powerful, yet most beautiful fairies in the Magic Dimension?" He questioned, turning to her with one of his infamous, charming smiles that any girl would fall for.

Being a bit surprised at his statement, Bloom looked at the blond prince for a moment, seeing his charming smile, she only blushed at both his smile and his statement, before turning away from him and lightly punching him on the shoulder, causing him to laugh. "Oh, shush, you."

* * *

...

"Hey, princess." Brandon greeted as he made his way to the blonde princess of Solaria, flipping his hair for a moment because of...err, dramatic effect?

 _'That's so hot...'_ Stella thought with a slight blush, looking down on her drink and looking around for any distractions other than this boy. Oh, why, oh why did she even agree to this deal? She couldn't even help but blush when she looks at him, how much more to be with him for at least a month?

"H-hey," She managed to greet back with a nervous smile that attempted to look confident but failed so. Honestly, what is this man doing to her? Usually, she would be the flirt out of all the Winx girls, boys always drooling on her and her using it to her advantage, it was like a natural talent that she can make any boy fall in love with her. But now, it seemed to have now vanished. Never have she felt so vulnerable in her life...

Brandon just merely smiled, or smirked depends on how one looks at it, walking closer to the blonde fairy, "Y'know, people seems to be having fun dancing over there." He said, briefly glancing at the people at the dance floor, either alone or with a significant other, dancing and having fun.

Stella knew what he was intending to say, but pretended otherwise anyway. "A-and...?"

"And, y'know," Brandon rubbed the back of his head as he kept glancing at the dance floor, adding more to his cuteness, according to Stella. "Maybe we could, join them perhaps?"

Stella didn't know what to answer. But she knew she had to act fast, with the very first word in her mind, she finally answered.

"Lettuce!"

"...?"

It didn't take a few moments to have rather awkward and confusing silence between the blonde fairy and the brunette Specialist. Stella had to mentally slap herself for this. She just had to recover from this embarrassing moment.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"W-what I mean is..." Stella tried to think fast, "Err, what I mean was...Let us dance, yeah, that's what I meant." She laughed nervously.

Brandon only blinked at this, he didn't get it. "But...you said lettuce."

"You don't get it?" She asked, "Y'know? Lettuce? Let us? Lettuce dance? Let us dance?" Stella tried explaining her lame joke.

It took a couple of moments for Brandon to fully comprehend her joke, but it eventually hit him anyway. "Oh, I get it." He momentarily laughed, causing Stella to sigh in relief, she definitely dodged a bullet from that one. "So...is that a yes?" He asked, holding a hand out for the blonde princess.

* * *

...

"Hello, Flora." Helia smiled at the nature fairy, who somehow made her way into a less crowded corner of the party, sitting on a bench, as he made his way to her. It wasn't like he liked crowds anyway.

Flora only smiled back at the long-haired Specialist, scooting at the bench for more space for said Specialist, to which he gladly sat down on. "So, Flora, how are you liking the party so far?" Helia asked, turning to her with a curious look.

The nature fairy merely shrugged at this, "It's nice...I guess."

Helia only raised a brow at this, "Only 'nice?" He knew that this was one of the most anticipated parties of the year.

"Yes, I mean, it's not that bad, but frankly, I'm not quite a fan of these types of parties." Flora murmured, "Loud music isn't really my kind of thing since I prefer quiet places than places like these, like, a forest for example. Because I so much prefer to listen to the sound of nature than loud music," She paused for a moment to turn to Musa, who was hanging out with the magenta-haired Specialist, "No offense to Musa, of course."

He was a bit surprised at the light brunette fairy's words, "Hmm...to be honest, I agree." He nodded.

Flora only blinked at this, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, I prefer to be in a forest, in the lake or on a hill, than on a rather wild party like this one." Helia states, it was nice to meet a fairy like her, someone like him, y'know? Most girls just like to party and all that... "It just, helps me concentrate with my drawings and poems..."

The nature fairy was also somewhat surprised at this, never has she met or dated a guy like him. "That's nice." She smiles at him, "So...are you working on anything lately?"

"Yes." Helia nodded, "I'm working on this poem about mother nature, but I've been having a hard time trying to write it lately." He sighed.

"Hmm...is that so?" Mumbled Flora curiously, "You know...I kind of think that I'm pretty decent at poems...maybe I can help?"

Helia was caught off guard at this, would she really want to help him out? "You would really do that?"

Flora merely hummed in agreement, standing up. "So, let's get started," She held out a hand out for him, only for him to blink.

"Where are we going?"

"Where else are we going, silly? We're going out in the lakes nearby, where it's quiet and easy to concentrate," She smiled.

Helia only smiled back at this, maybe this bet isn't so bad after all...

* * *

 **A/N: The other reason as to why I stopped at Flora and Helia is because it's already midnight and I know that what I write after midnight is crap. So...yeah.**

 **Bloom and Sky's moment was short, but maybe I'll make their individual chapter a bit long as an apology to the BxS fans, Stella and Brandon's moment was pretty random, and for Flora and Helia's moment, well, I think Flora is a bit ooc in this chapter but, eh.**

 **Like what was said before, MxR, TxT, and A/LxNxN will be on the next chapter. Yes, a certain wizard will make an appearance.**

 **I'm tired so,**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	8. Party II

**A/N: Okay, I don't really want to postpone this chapter any longer. I've been working on this for weeks now and, yeah.**

 **This is going to be wayy longer than my previous chapters, I don't know why, but I'm just going to say that this is a sorry gift for not updating for a while for all of you readers!**

 **So, yeah, here we go! Party part II (MxR, TxT, A/LXN)!**

* * *

Riven couldn't help but roll his eyes as he watched his date bopping her head up and down at the tune of the music. "You looked really stupid right now, you know that?" He muttered loud enough for her to hear. But it didn't matter much, anyway. Musa has been ignoring the spiked-haired Specialist ever since it was just the two of them. Sure, Musa is having a date with this jerk with bad intentions of breaking her heart in the most awesome party of the year instead of being with her friends, but she's not going to let the jerk ruin her last 'End Of The Year' party.

Musa continued enjoying the music, still having fun at the party despite her negative date by her side. It continued like this for a while, until the party music ended, and next came...one of those slow, cheesy love songs. The musical fairy immediately stopped dancing to the beat and stared at the dance floor, which is now filled with couples, hands on hips and shoulders, dancing at the cheesy love song.

The spiked-haired Specialist looked around, frowning. Almost everyone lucky enough with a date or a s/o were running to the dance floor, save for the 'nerds' or other people who couldn't dance to save their lives, or even both (both Tecna and Timmy are one of these people). He looked back at Musa, who was taking a step back from her date, as if afraid of what he might do.

"Uh..." Riven raised a brow at her, he didn't know why she just did that, but whatever. If he had a chance to make the musical fairy fall for him faster, then this might be one of these chances. Look, he may not be the best dancer in the world, but he does know how to pretend to know how to dance and how to charm his way to a girl's heart. So that'll do. Riven ran his fingers through his dark magenta hair as he thought of the lines he would use to Musa.

Musa frantically looked around as she looked for some half ass excuse to get out of here. Why, one might ask? Well, Musa knew exactly what Riven is planning, and she didn't want to be involved in it at all. But before she can think of some excuse, she felt a hand grabbing hers, it was gentle enough to not startle her, but it startled her anyway.

Riven ignored Musa's odd reaction to his hand holding, and merely looked her in the eyes as he gave one of the most charming smiles he could ever muster (which is decently charming). And...here comes the 'charming guy' facade, almost all of the jerkiness earlier seemed to vanish. "Hey, you know..." He trailed off charmingly, holding his chin as he looked at the dance floor. "Maybe we should hit the dance floor too." Almost every girl he had a bet on fell for this, so why not this musical fairy?

The musical was about to flat out say 'no', but stopped herself as she shook her head. Wait, isn't she supposed to go with it? Make herself look like she's falling for it when she's not? She mentally slapped her forehead, how could she forget? She guessed it was because of Riven's negative nature that made her distracted from the real goal. But hey, at least he was being decently charming and nice now, even if it was an affectation of some sorts. "Sure..." She answered slowly in an unsure tone, but Riven didn't seem to notice.

Riven smirked internally as he led his date on to the dance floor, thinking she fell right into his trap. The two then danced casually in the dance floor along other couples, their hands on each other's hips and shoulders as they danced to the beat of the music. Other Specialists, and even some wizards on the dance floor looked at the spiky-haired fellow Specialist in disdain as he danced with the musical fairy that they've tried asking out before, but failed. While some fairies on the other hand, namely the ones that Riven and his friends had once dated, only looked at Musa with pity, knowing the situation that she's in.

The two just continued dancing casually in silence, with Musa looking at practically anywhere, anyone, and anything other than the boy that she's dancing with, and Riven trying to make eye-contact with her but constantly fails.

He silently clicked his tongue while Musa was pretending to be interested in some couple arguing at a distance. Sure, he had managed to make Musa dance with him and all, but she still doesn't seem at all that attracted to him, which is a bad sign for him. Normally, girls would fall head over heels for him even if he just sweet-talked him, but here, he not only tried sweet-talking her, but he also held her hand and asked her to dance, which would usually happen vice-versa back then. And even though he wouldn't normally do that after a few days or so, he decided that desperate times would call for desperate measures.

"Hey," He said softly as he held Musa's chin and turned her to face him. Musa blinked at first as she stared at him questionably, but a light tint of pink suddenly made its way to her cheeks once she realized what his motives are. "You have very beautiful eyes." He said, his amethyst eyes finally making contact with her sapphire ones.

"Oh, um, thanks." She said, trying to turn her head to any other direction but fails since he's still holding her chin. It didn't take long before Riven suddenly leans his head towards her.

Musa's eyes somewhat widened at this, realizing what might happen. Oh, don't tell her he's gonna...

His lips were so close to hers now, almost making contact, when suddenly-

"Oh, is that a penny?!" Musa suddenly yelled, gaining attention from the couples nearby and making Riven stop. While Riven looked a bit stunned, Musa pulled away from his grasp and picked up a dropped penny nearby. "I've been collecting these!" She laughed, casually tossing the penny in her hand. The couples nearby couldn't help but blink and look at her questionably, before shrugging as they went on to their own businesses.

Riven couldn't help but frown at the musical fairy. Did she just avoid kissing? If so, was it intentional? Sure, a girl might be a bit freaked out when a guy tries to kiss her on their first few dates, but this is Riven we're talking about! He's a player, he knows how to make girls want him. He knows how to make girls want to kiss him, even if they had just met a few minutes ago. But what the hell? This girl just dodged an opportunity (well, maybe a curse in her eyes)! "Okay...?" He raised a brow.

Musa smiled nervously at Riven, she didn't know why she just avoided the kiss, it's not like it's her first kiss or anything, like what was stated before, she has had countless of boyfriends before. So, even if Riven did kiss her, it would mean nothing, right? Then why...

* * *

...

Meanwhile.

Tecna sighed as she looked up from her phone and to the certain bespectacled boy she's pretending to be attracted with, who was getting some punch for the both of them at a buffet table nearby. She admitted she was a bit harsh on the boy earlier, since she had been ignoring him with her attention on her phone the whole time despite Timmy constantly trying to converse with her. The only time she responded to him was when he briefly gave up and instead offered to bring some punch, to which she responded with a quick and indifferent 'Yes'.

She stared at him as he grabbed two cups and filled it with (hopefully not spiked) punch. She had to admit, he was decently attractive, she had to admit, and maybe if he wasn't on a bet to get her to fall for him, they'd be good friends, maybe dating for real even, since she knows that they both have the same interests (technology, video games, etc). But, for now, let's just say she considers him a threat. Why, a threat, one might ask? Because, despite her only having at least two or three boyfriends in the past and not having romance as her priority in life or anything, she's still aware of the dangers of love, as Stella always say it. She isn't the kind of person who falls in love easily, but, with Timmy's professionalism when it comes to dating and their shared interests and hobbies, maybe luck won't be on her side soon...

The technology fairy was still staring by the time Timmy arrived, holding a cup of punch in each of his hand.

Timmy blinked, hesitantly holding out one of the drinks for her to grab. "Err, Tecna?"

She immediately snapped out of it and quickly grabbed the punch he was holding out for her, before turning to look at another direction, as if to avoid him, yet again.

He frowned as he merely sighed and sat back down next to her. He took a sip from his drink before looking at his date. Tecna wasn't drinking it, nor does she look like she plans to anytime soon. She was just...looking at it? Timmy couldn't help but raise a brow and sweat a little as he watched her looking at the cup intently and moving the cup a little as if the drink was suspicious. "T-the drink i-isn't poison, y'know." He tried to remark with a supposedly playful laugh that turned out nervous. "I-it isn't going to kill you or anything..."

"I never stated that it's poisonous." She finally spoke up, much to Timmy's relief and worry at the same time, "I was just inspecting if it has been mixed with alcohol." When she said that, she made eye contact with Timmy for the first time of the night, whilst narrowing her eyes. "Which it isn't, I hope." She raised a brow at him, suggesting that not only is she suspicious at the drink in hand, but she's also suspicious at him.

"I-it isn't, I swear!" Timmy lied as he started to sweat. Does she know that he spiked the punch with a bit (okay, maybe a lot) of alcohol? Impossible! He was a sneaky guy, no one saw, he made sure of it! So why is she suspicious of him?

Fortunately for him, she deemed his reply acceptable and dropped the suspicion altogether. He thought it was a bit odd, but he was more relieved more than anything.

The two sat together in silence for a moment, with Tecna casually doing random things on her phone and Timmy watching her intently, waiting for her to drink the damned punch already. He didn't just spike the punch with vodka for nothing! Vodka isn't cheap, you know! Or at least, the vodka he bought wasn't!

Why does he want her to drink the punch, one may ask? Well, it's certainly not for perverted purposes, he tells you. He may be a player but he isn't necessarily fond of the idea of sleeping with every one of his bets. He just wants her to drink the punch so that she'll...well, loosen up a little. Open up, you know? At this rate, he can't even hold a casual conversation with her if he didn't do this. And besides, it's not like it's his first time doing it anyway, he had already done it before, last year, to be exact. Yes, Timmy was the one who spiked the punch with alcohol last year. Why did he do it? Well, no reason in particular other than Riven betting him to do so, hey it was fifty dollars okay and he was really needing the new release of his favorite game franchise.

Timmy looked around for a moment, observing some other people drinking the punch. He can see some Specialists already a bit tipsy, staggering and slurring their words and such. He remembered that he and his friends couldn't help but laugh their asses off last year at the drunk students, especially their fellow Specialist classmates, and he would've done that right now as well, but his current situation with his observant bet stopped him from doing so.

After a while, Timmy grew bored as he nearly gulped on his drink, cursing silently when he realized it was now empty. A bit tipsy at this point, he cursed for a moment. But eventually sighed as he put the cup down, he doesn't really have the best alcohol tolerance out there so he should probably stop drinking right now if he doesn't want to do or say things he might regret...

He glanced at his date, half expecting her drink to still be full, but was pleasantly surprised to see the cup almost empty. Even though she doesn't seem to show the physical signs of being intoxicated, he won't really know unless he talks to her, right?

He cleared his throat, "S-so, Tec, um, sorry about the other day." He started, intently looking at her for any kind of reaction. "For, you know, hacking your computer and all. It was unprofessional of me, but I just wanted to impress you-"

His theory was correct. "It's okay." She suddenly spoke up, her tone of voice was...cheerful? "Not only did I think it was impressive like you intended, but I also think it was cute! I don't find men like you often, you know, guys who are both handsome and tech-savvy." She even gave a giggle.

A light tint of pink made its way to his cheeks. "O-oh, um, thanks." He laughed nervously, "Though, it was bit difficult for me at first as you keep your laptop well secured and all."

"Oh, you!"

The two shared a laugh, before continuing to converse in their techno babble, whilst complimenting each other and all that. This continued on for the rest of the night.

Little did Timmy know however, that Tecna has an extremely high alcohol tolerance and is a fairly good actress.

* * *

...

Layla and Nex danced their hearts out on the dance floor, putting other students who are fairly talented in dancing, to shame. Other students even looked at them at awe and some even started taking pictures and videos, no doubt it will go viral tomorrow morning. The two kept dancing their hearts out while bystanders looked at them in amazement, that is, until the party music abruptly stopped and was replaced with a cheesy love song that made Layla roll her eyes, signalling that it's the couples' turn to dance. "Oh, come on." She silently cursed.

Nex looked around, all the students without a date scampered off of the dance floor like a cat, almost hissing. While the couples or the ones with dates however, put their hands on each other's shoulders and hips, some even shyly doing so. He then looked at his date, who looked like she'd rather do something else. He was about to put his hands on her hips like all the other couples however-

"You know what, Nex? I'm tired." Layla suddenly spoke, avoiding Nex's arms as she pretended to yawn and stretch her arms over her head. "We should just sit for a while, maybe get a drink or two."

He stared at her for a moment, "Sure..." He said, holding her hand as he guided her out of the dance floor like a gentleman would (he pats himself on the back for being such a gentleman), his grip was tight so he wouldn't lose her in the crowd.

Nex eventually led her out of the dance floor and on to a nearby bench, Layla then sat down. "So, want something to drink?" Nex asked, smiling at her, "I could get us some."

Layla smiled back as she shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

With that, Nex started his journey to get punch, but not without telling Layla that he'll be back shortly, to which she just responded with a nod. He then set out to get punch, walking towards the buffet table or whatever it's called. His mouth couldn't help but water at the sight of the delicious food on the table, and swiftly, he ate one of the finger foods. He then got two cups and filled them both with punch (the one that isn't spiked, he made sure), but before he could go back to his date, he swiftly grabbed a piece of fried shrimp and bit it in place. So, yeah, he's basically a guy with two cups of punch in his hand and a fried shrimp hanging on his mouth, he took note that he will come back to the buffet and get more food for him and Layla once he gives Layla her drink.

But, as he was about to walk back to the bench where Layla was sitting, someone, most likely a guy, suddenly bumped into him from behind. Resulting in Nex dropping the shrimp from his mouth and the contents of the drinks to spill out, it doesn't seem to be a big deal, but in Nex's point of view, the shrimp and the drinks fell out of his clutches in an agonizingly slow manner. Once the contents hit the ground, something in Nex snapped.

"Y-you asshole..." Nex muttered as he turned to where the mysterious man who bumped him was. Seeing a certain wizard whose hair is in a braid however, his expression turned blank and nonchalant. "Oh, hey Nabu."

The wizard, Nabu, merely looked at him, a cup of spiked punch in his hand. "Oh, hey." He said, looking at the fallen food on the floor. "Sorry about, err, that. I guess."

"It's fine, dude." Nex sighed, walking back towards the cafe to get another two drinks.

Nabu looked at him, feeling a bit guilty about bumping on to the guy earlier. "Err, lemme help you there. It's the least I can do."

A few minutes later.

"I'm grateful for you right now, you know that?" Nex asked, a cup of punch in his hands, "But you didn't really have to do this, you know that too, right? I mean, what if a lady is waiting for you-"

"It's fine. Like I said, it's the least I can do." Nabu, with a plate full of finger food, insisted as he walked side by side with Nex. "And it's not like I'm with anyone at this moment anyway, so no one's waiting for me or anything."

Nex looked at him, a bit surprised. "Oh? You aren't dating a lady right now? Or at least, trying to date?"

The wizard shook his head, "Not really, no."

"How come?"

"Well, I have to savor all my bachelorhood before I'm married to some princess I don't even know." He muttered.

Nex frowned, "Oh, right. So your parents were really serious about that?" Nabu nodded. "Huh, so that's why you've been feeling kinda bitter lately."

Nabu nodded blankly, before turning to Nex, "Yeah, yeah. But enough about me," He said, "What about you? You on one of those bets with the guys again?"

"Yup." Nex nodded, "The chick's name is Layla, Princess of T-"

Nex stopped talking abruptly as soon as he felt Nabu stop his tracks all of a sudden, looking up, he was about to ask Nabu what was the matter. Nabu's eyes were narrowed as he stared at someone or something ahead of him, Nex blinked, and looked to where the wizard was staring at.

He was staring at none other than Nex's bet/date, Layla.

The two were glaring at each other, recalling their encounter in the mall the other day.

"You!"

* * *

 **A/N: I totally just didn't improvise this whole chapter. Musa and Riven's part...I had an idea of what to do with them at first but this wasn't really what I had in mind but it's...still okay, I guess. Tecna and Timmy's part, it wasn't really what I had in mind either, but I didn't know what to do with them either so, yeah. Layla and Nex's part...I don't know why, but their part sticks out as a sore thumb compared to the rest of the chapter for some reason. Also a part of me was tempted to add Nabu in their part, for some reason? Ugh, I don't know what I'm talking about at this point.**

 **Also, I don't know what to do after this? I sort of forgot what I had in mind before so, I don't really know what to do to this fic at this point, I'll either figure it out on my own I hope, but you guys can suggest too, not that I'm forcing you or anything but it will be appreciated.**

 **By the way, like my other stories, I'm rewriting this one as well. In fact, the rewritten first chapter is almost finished. So yeah, there are some changes, mostly some facts and character personalities that I hoped I improved. So yeah, to the guest who complained about Stella's personality here (FINALLY, someone who has guts!), don't worry, I'm aiming to improve writing not only Stella's, but everyone else's characters! I think.**

 **Next chapter update: probably the next millennia. Probably not. But let's hope for the best.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	9. Kiss (?)

**A/N: Heya! This is like the first time I updated for the year! Hurrah!**

 **I haven't been updating my stories in a while, I know. But y'know, school is really wearing me down, I have intense writer's block, I've been getting into other stuff lately, and other stuff too. But it doesn't matter since I finally updated! Aren't you glad?!**

 **I wrote this without much thought. This is about FxH and SxB because ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but hey, they're popular, right? So, rejoice, fans of those couples! Although I don't think I did that well!**

* * *

While fairies, specialists, and others danced and partied surrounded with colorful lights, loud music, and drinks that may or may not have been spiked in the certain pink, castle like school for fairies, two figures in the forest surrounding the school, sat atop a big rock a mere distance away, enough distance to avoid the blaring music or distracting lights, with only the moon's glow their source of light. One of them, a Specialist, held a small sketchbook in his hands has he tapped his chin thoughtfully with a pencil, while the other, a fairy, leaned at the Specialist in an unintentionally affectionate manner, suggesting things to add to his sketch.

"You forgot to shade that part of the flower," Flora pointed out to the pacifistic Specialist as she unintentionally leaned closer to him.

"Oh, right," Helia said, shading the part that the nature fairy had pointed at. After some more finishing touches, Helia heaved a sigh of content as he looked at the finished product. "And, done."

Flora, pleased at the sketch as well, smiled and clapped her hands happily. "It's very beautiful, Helia."

Helia stopped staring at his sketch, and looked back at Flora with a smaller, yet sweet smile as his cheeks blushed a light shade of pink. "Oh, well...I couldn't have done it without you," He said, "So, thank you, for showing me to this place and all."

She brushed off what he said, "Oh, nonsense, you're the one who drew it."

"But you were the one who showed me this beautiful place."

"It doesn't really matter."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it really doesn't."

With every piece of dialogue, the two of them got closer and closer, until they're face to face. To some random dude just passing by, it may look like they were about to smooch. The two didn't even realize that one wrong move might end up with the two of them in an unfavorable position. When their noses suddenly bopped together, that's when it finally sinks in. And in the speed of light, the two nearly flew away from one another, both cheeks blushing intensively.

"I...I.." Helia could barely stutter another word, he was just that flustered. Flora was one of his real, genuine crushes in a while now...if it was some fairy he didn't really care for if it weren't for his friends' pesky bets, then he might of made the first move with his typical prince charming-esque facade that he used over the course of his time at Red Fountain, but...Flora was different.

"It's...it's okay." Flora said, averting her eyes elsewhere. Eventually, her eyes landed upon Alfea. She didn't realize that the party lights had already dimmed a bit and the music slowed, which probably meant it was time for those couple dances or whatever...which means that the party is near to its conclusion. Which means that they should probably get going now.

Helia seemed to notice it as well. He checked his wrist watch and saw that it was now 10:15 pm, the party usually ended at 10:30 at best, it was supposed to be midnight and even beyond, but the alcohol incident that Helia knew was of his best friend's doing last year, made the headmistress and professors step in and made the party's conclusion to be ten-thirty. Not many were pleased by it but they understood why it needed to be done.

"We...should get going." Flora eventually said, turning to the long-haired Specialist.

"Um, yeah," Helia closed his sketch book and nodded, a bit disappointed that they didn't get to stay here any longer. Flora stood up from her seat and walked towards the path to where Alfea is located and where they came from. Just as she was about to take another step, Helia suddenly stood up and ran towards her. "Flora, wait!"

Flora abruptly stopped after feeling a hand grab her own. She turned to see Helia, with a serious expression.

"Flora, I..." Helia trailed off, with a straight look, as if he's serious.

"W...what is it?"

Helia's straight look suddenly vanished, and was replaced with soft eyes and a rather goofy smile. "I...had a great time with you tonight."

Flora was caught off guard at this, but eventually, she gave a sweet smile towards the Specialist. "Me too."

* * *

...

Stella felt a certain brunette Specialist yawn, or at least, pretend to yawn and stretch out his arms. Stella internally sighed at what he did, but tried her best to not show it outside. _How cliched._ She thought. _Let me guess...he's gonna put his arm around me- there it is._ Though internally scoffing and sighing at a certain 'playboy's' antics, she pretended to be contented by his actions like any girl he probably expected to act around him, and leaned affectionately to him.

The two had recently been from the dance floor, you know, dancing, until Stella complained she was tired (she wasn't, but she'd rather be elsewhere), and so they just sat around a nearby bench to rest, drink, and probably have some small talk to get to know one another a bit better.

Some fairies and witches passed by them, either scoffing at Brandon because of their or their friends' history with him, while others looked at Stella as if saying "Good luck" or "Poor girl". Brandon ignored most of them as if they were strangers even though they were more than that back then, while Stella smiled at them as if saying "I'll be fine", since most of the girls are Stella's friends or acquaintances, they understood and nodded and just went on to their own businesses.

"You know," Brandon trailed off, his eyes on the blonde princess. "You look pretty beautiful in that dress." He's said that exact sentence, word by word, to almost every fairy and witch he has gone out with. But that doesn't mean he's lying. In fact, he finds Princess Stella to be one, if not the most, of the most beautiful ladies he's gone out, or at least, planning to go out with, out of all the bets. Hell, she could even be one of the most beautiful girls he had laid his eyes on. He feels lucky that someone like her is his last bet, though it would also be preferable if she was more than a bet...

"Aww, thanks!" Stella smiled, even though she knows he only says that to flatter her. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Brandon gave her his infamous charming smile. Stella tried her best to not fall for that smile. Damn that smile.

Just as Brandon was about to talk some more, Stella's phone suddenly rang. She turned away from the brunette and picked up Bloom's call. Brandon decided to let her be, until his phone rang as well, a phone call from his best buddy Sky.

 _"Brand, where are you?"_

Brandon raised a brow. "With Stella, why?"

 _"The party will end in about ten minutes, everyone's about to go home."_

"...So?"

 _"So we need you to go to our ship asap. Timmy's a bit tipsy, Nex is really drunk, Riven's really pissed as always. Helia and I can't drive the damn ship alone with two drunk guys and a tantrum-prone grown man, so we can't leave you even if we wanted to."_ Sky seemed pissed off as well, he wonders why?

Brandon rolled his eyes. "Fiiine."

 _"Good."_ With that, Sky hung up.

Brandon sighed as he turned to Stella, who just so happened to turn to him at the same time. "I have to go," They both said at the same time.

"Okay," Stella said, "See you next time, then?"

"Sure." Brandon said. Stella smiled at him and, to compensate the way she acted during the dance earlier, decided to take a bold move and walked towards him, close.

Both her hands are on his shoulders as she leaned towards his face. Brandon, guessing what will happen, smirked internally as he leaned towards her too.

He knew it was a kiss. She was going to kiss him.

Their faces approached one another slowly, Brandon's eyes were closed, so were Stella's.

But the kiss Stella was intending wasn't what Brandon thought as she kissed him on the cheek...

...and that's it.

Stella smiled at him, a smile he realized was kind of cute, before walking away. Brandon stood there for a few seconds as he brought up his hand to his face, his fingers caressing the part that the princess had kissed.

It really wasn't the kind of kiss he expected.

But, at the same time...

He's not really disappointed either.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm still not sure how to write Stella and Brandon and their interactions with one another, so forgive me if their interaction is awkward and ooc.**

 **Whoa, I think I'm making this 'almost kissing but actually doesn't' a thing. First, MxR, now SxB and FxH. But, this begs the question, who do you think will have the first ever first kiss in this story out of all the couples? Can you guess? (hint: they were featured in the last chapter) whoever guesses right will have...pride in themselves for guessing the correct answer, so yeah! place your guesses now!**

 **Also, about the story as a whole...excuse my language but, holy fucking shit. This story has 100+ reviews! May not be a milestone to you professional authors out there, but this is amazing! Sure, this is not my first time having a hundred reviews (*cough* btw I'll start working on Replaced to those wondering), but still! I love you guys! Always know that, 'kay?**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	10. Irony

**A/N: Heya! You have been graced with an update from the great and majestic Ghoul'sBestFriend, who'll probably disappear after this quick update for a few months and come back with an occasional update or two. Sort of like Hide, except hE STILL HADN'T APPEARED IN THE MANGA SO FAR AND WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM. SCREW YOU, ISHIDA. WHERE THE HELL IS MY PRECIOUS SUNSHINE CHILD AT? I miss him. I will not be updating frequently until we get to see our precious sunflower boy again. Also, don't you dare say he's dead, HE'S NOT.**

 **Yeah, things are really starting to get to me. Anyway, here's a quick update, bc why not. This is more of a continuation of the previous chapter and there's not much to it, honestly, but hey at least I'm still alive and kicking, right? Also, this is really short, so yeah...**

* * *

"I just don't get it! The last time Andros had an arranged marriage was a hundred years ago!"

After the 'end-of-the-year' party, the Winx Club sat around the common room of their dorms, in their pajamas, hugging pillows and drinking hot chocolate as they huddled around in a circle. Layla was currently ranting about her arranged marriage while the other girls listened and offered advice, which was very few considering how this was between Layla and her parents, and maybe her secret fiance. Even if the Winx did disagree with the arranged marriage, they pretty much can't do anything about it, other than maybe spout something like 'girl power!' or 'true love!' but that probably wouldn't convince Layla's stubborn parents, or maybe help her elope with some guy but she isn't really that interested in relationships right now, so there's no guy to elope with.

"I know, right?! I mean, look at what happened to Princess Louise and Mark Antoine*! I'd really hate to be in that kind of marriage." Stella nodded, crossing her arms.

Musa was giving her two cents on the topic at hand when Flora looked down and started to space out, barely hearing the discussion as if it was a distant dream as she thought about what had happened earlier.

 _"I...had a great time with you tonight."_

Her cheeks unconsciously flushed as she recalled what the long-haired Specialist had said as she buried her face in her pillow. She shook her head, no, she mustn't let something small and insignificant sway her like that. Helia was a player, she knew that. He's supposed to be charming, charismatic, and sweet, otherwise, he wouldn't have such a reputation now, would he?

She shouldn't fall for him.

But...those soft, sparkling eyes...

She shouldn't fall for him.

But that genuine smile...

She shouldn't fall for him.

But his kind and soft-spoken nature...

She shouldn't fall for him.

But-

"Flora? Flora!" She snapped out of her thoughts and immediately, she looked up. "Are you okay? You seem to be spacing out," Musa told her, concern etched in her features, same goes for the rest of the girls. Judging by Layla's more calm expression, Flora assumed that she had finally finished her ranting and the arranged marriage topic was dropped, for now, anyway. They look like they're talking about something else now, but that fast? How long was she spacing out?

"Err, yes," Flora said with a bashful smile, blushing in embarrassment. "Anyways, um, what are we talking about?" She asked, looking around.

"Turns out, Mr. Player-Disguised-As-A-Nerd was the one who spiked the punch last year and this year too," Musa shrugged, jabbing her thumb at Tecna's direction. "Honestly? I'm not surprised."

"Really?" Flora couldn't believe it, she always assumed that it was some rebellious witch's doing, not a Specialist, the one who would usually stand against these kinds of things. They're heroes, for heaven's sake!

Tecna shrugged, "I knew it was him the moment he disappeared briefly at the start of the party. Though I don't know what his intentions were, maybe last year it was a bet of some sort, but this year, hmm, I don't know. Perhaps a way to make me loosen up? But I digress, alcohol never really affects me that much and his plan backfired so all was good."

"Anyways, so, Flora," Stella turned to the brunette fairy with a sly smile. "So, how was your night? I didn't see you much during the party, how come?" She asked smoothly.

Flora was caught off guard, did Stella notice they were gone? If so, what did she think they were doing? "Um, I guess," She said, "We just...sat somewhere quieter. Turns out we had a lot in common, like our distaste for loud areas and stuff."

"Really, now?"

"Stella, stop what you're going to do right now," Bloom warned, narrowing her eyes.

"What?" Stella asked innocently, "I'm not doing anything."

Bloom sighed at her blonde friend. "Okay, that sounds nice, Flo," Musa said, "But remember, this is a bet. We're using them as bets, and they're using us as bets. This is a contest of who breaks the other's heart first, so please, Flo, don't fall for him, 'kay?"

Flora pursed her lips, before giving a small wry smile.

"I won't."

* * *

...

Brandon stared blankly at the ceiling above him as he laid in his bed, still wide awake. Outside the window showed a very dark sky and some cricket noises were heard as Brandon turned to the bed across from him, where the Prince of Eraklyon was sleeping soundly. Brandon sighed as he twisted and turned in his bed, even if all of Red Fountain was sleeping after the exhausting, yet the fun party, the young Squire still found himself wide awake even if he tried to sleep.

Maybe the reason why he couldn't sleep was that so many things ran rampant in his mind. And by things, he meant one person, and by one person, he meant a certain princess of Solaria he hung out with during the party.

He mentally slapped himself. Couldn't sleep because of a girl, how pathetic, he thought. It was supposed to be the other way around, dammit.

But still, he thought as his fingers unconsciously caressed the area of the cheek she had kissed. He nearly flinched when he felt a fluttery feeling in his stomach, like butterflies fluttering around when he thought about her. The way her smile makes him feel good inside, the way she moves make it seem like she was gracefully dancing, the way her eyes reminded him of the beautiful twilight during the final minutes of daytime, just, her.

He never felt like this for a girl before.

Is this...what they call a 'crush'? Brandon looked back at all the girls who confessed their love for him, the poems and letters he received, the dating advice his peers desperately needed from him. He'd usually just continue with his facade or just scoff at them, not really understanding the concept of 'crushing' on someone.

And yet, at that moment, he realized that he, Brandon, a Squire from Eraklyon, the playboy of Red Fountain, and the boy nearly every girl is in love with at some point, found himself fully awake in his bed at two in the morning, blushing over a girl for the first time.

Oh, the irony.

* * *

 **A/N: I was really, REALLY tempted to add some TxT scenes in there but I realized their relationship isn't that much developed yet so I had to hold myself back. Speaking of which, I'm planning to write a Coffee Shop AU starring our dorky couple, what do you guys think?**

 **Anyway, yeah, I'm kind of running out of ideas for this story at this point. I have a few idas here and there but I don't think they're enough. Oh well, I'll just watch more romcoms for inspiration I guess...unless, suggestions perhaps? ;) *wink wink, nudge nudge***

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
